space_junkfandomcom-20200215-history
Space Junk Log - Episode11
The Baron is dead! Long live Uxia! The battle continued with Kiwi and the Baron trading epic strikes and defends. Amazingly, after all the dust settled Kiwi didn't get hit even once (except by Oz but all that damage was reflected back at him). It was quite a Martial Arts show with exotic powers like Destructions and Trap being used. When was the last time we saw Destructions in action?? The Baron used his nasty 'glowing armor field' to nasty effect with many hits being absorbed completely (too bad it got burned to smithereens). Meanwhile, up the hall a ways Pete and Joe battled robots with much of the combat spent extricating themselves from Tangler foam. AC builds sure hate to defend! It was a good thing Joe stuck close to the Baron's getaway car because Ulax was moving toward it for most of the fight and the Baron even ended up in the garage at the end. Robots were felled with the big Exo-mace hit looking particulary impressive. Oz tried out his new Shrapnel Shot arrows much to the chagrin of Pete even though the only party member hit was Kiwi. Despite that, the only party member damaged by the splash was Oz (40-ish DR to himself after RF) thanks to some nasty damage reflecting squirrel action. It was worth it, though, with security robots dropping like flies. Speaking of robots, it was a bit scary when one opened a door while an arrow was in mid-flight causing Ulax to take splash damage. Good thing he's a tough little bastard (and had a medic robot on stand-by). At the end, the Baron 'ported into the Garage to pummel Pete (and possibly get the car ready?). Soon after we were all in there after him. Oz heroically swapped places with Pete and delivered a nasty strike on the Baron but was knocked out by a nasty combination strike including one natural 20 and doing in the neighbourhood of 110 DR combined damage. Some nice combined nanite-burn dousing by Pete and Kiwi saved Oz from certain death... or at least it seemed until Ulax commanded the robots to hit the party with another burn barrage on a 30! (for the record, hitting the entire party with burn 45 on segment 30 including one who's out cold from a natural 20 hit a couple segments earlier is pretty close to many people's definition of true evil). Joe managed to break 100+ Burn but doused it before it killed him. Thankfully, the combined effect of Heat Shield, arch- Enviroveil, Knit-Flesh fetishes, and Military Veteran toughness saved Oz, as well. It was poetic as Ulax's burn missile volley ended up being the killing blow on the Baron (who was left nearly dead by some nasty Kiwi hits). We informed the Huburtus' of our success who were just outside on their bikes. They took over and proceeded to cut us out of the action but told us they might not revive the Baron after questioning. They're going to be a problem since they don't seem to play ball like good NPC's should. Uxia is scheduled to arrive in a couple blocks. We have to talk to her in the current block before the Tachyon connection is broken. What should we do with her and the fleet? We've achieved what many would consider to be impossible but we're not done needing miracles yet! 50 Genaric (Awarded last week) 11 Academic for SAD (Awarded last week) 1 combat 11 combat for Karlid 1 bennie for Kiwi's flawless victory . Back to Space Junk Log Category:Space Junk